World War Warner
is a 40-issue adventure-drama comic book miniseries published by Archtive Partners. Synopsis Characters Main *'Collin the Speedy Boy:' the main protagonist and a pilot. Dies in the final issue in a heartbreaking death. *'Baylee Mardis:' Collin's girlfriend that lives in the United States. *'Bugs Bunny:' a former American carrot farmer who was turned into an army man. *'Daffy Duck:' a soldier that can get angry sometimes. *'Private Snafu:' an incompetent soldier who is one of the main sources of comic relief. In this comic, he's a snake. *'Scooby-Doo:' a British dog that does fight in the War. *'Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse:' TBD *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup:' a group of triplets with superpowers who are the youngest army members. Allies *'Lola Bunny:' Bugs' girlfriend who also joined the war as a nurse. *'Porky Pig:' TBD *'General Tweety Bird': TBD *'Lt. Sylvester Pussycat:' a cat who is a sargeant. He considers Collin, Buttercup, Bugs and Dot as the only good soldiers in the US Army. *'Flappy McFinger:' the mechanic that made The Speedy Boy. *'Elmer Fudd:' the President of the Soviet Union. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner:' three soldiers, including a woman, that are also fighting in the war. *'President Foghorn Leghorn:' the President of the United States. *'Linda Doggie:' a German dog whose husband and some of her children died. However, four of them work for the Nazis. *'Rita and Runt:' Russia's toughest soldiers. *'Queen Minerva Mink:' the Queen of the United Kingdom. **'Prime Minister Foxy:' TBD **'Minister Pounce': TBD Antagonists *'Von Vultur:' the leader of Nazi Germany who is the comic's main antagonist. He serves as the comic's counterpart to Adolf Hitler. **'Schultz:' Von Vultur's most loyal henchman who is one of the main sources of comic relief in the comic due to his incompetence. *'Pepé Le Pew:' a former French loveman who, along with his girlfriend, became a soldier for the War. **'Penelope Pussycat:' Pepé Le Pew's girlfriend and a spy for the Nazis. **'Fifi La Fume:' Pepé and Penelope's daughter who is kept as Von Vulture's hostage as a form of blackmailing them. *'Major Otto Von Scratchansniff:' TBD **'Hello Nurse:' TBD *'Mojo Jojo:' a German monkey with a major obsession of mind control. **'Buster Bunny' **'Babs Bunny' *'The Red Guy:' TBD *'Stacie:' a female Nazi pilot that pilots an airplane named the Speedy Girl. She's Collin's rival. *'Speedy Gonzales:' the leader of Spain who is a close ally to Von Vultur. * Hong Kong Phooey: the emperor of Japan that surrenders after Hiroshima. *'The Doggie children:' Linda's surviving children working for the Nazis. **'Tyler Doggie:' TBD **'Karen Doggie:' TBD **'Robbie Doggie:' TBD **'Jillian Doggie:' TBD Issues #''Induction Day'' - Collin joins the military and soon wins a plane nicknamed The Speedy Boy. #''The First Battle'' - #''Hiroshima Pt. 1'' #''Hiroshima Pt. 2'' #''Hiroshima Pt. 3'' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''D-Day: Pt. 1'' #''D-Day: Pt. 2'' #''D-Day: Pt. 3'' - The final war concludes, but Collin gets shot to death by Von Vultur shortly before the war ends. Trivia *In this comic, Baylee Mardis is Collin's love interest. *in contrast with other Looney Tunes media, Sylvester and Tweety are portrayed as friends instead of rivals/occasional friends. *Due to the German anschluss of Austria and the German invasion of France, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pepé Le Pew are portrayed as antagonists. *There are numerous puns mentioning war movies/movies with war on it. **Collin said he hopes something doesn't come up and bit him, similarly to how Forrest said when got shot by a gun. Category:Comics